kaijinfandomcom-20200214-history
Book Ganma
Book Ganma(ブック眼魔 Bukku me ma) is a Lewis Carroll-based Ganma that took possession of a book and appeared in Episode 4 of Kamen Rider Ghost. He is voiced by Kiyohito Yoshikai. Appearance Book Ganma has a black body while wearing a red parka that was made to look like an opened-up book. Coming out of his chest are decorations related to Alice in Wonderland: A rabbit, clock, cards, and a cat. He also has open-up books for shoulders pads, is wearing a red bow tie, has long, curled-up, yellow hair, and is wearing a top hat with a bird on top. Biography An office worker, named Kuroda Hideo, comes to Takeru’s home to tell him and his friends about strange incidents happening around the office building after the personality of his boss, Mr. Hashiba, has changed. Believing a Ganma to be involved, Akari and Onari look into the incidents while Takeru meets up with Mr. Hashiba. As Takeru gets a look at Mr. Hashiba, while he was discussing with Mr. Mouri, a president of one of the building’s oldest affiliates, along with Kuroda at the office building. There, some of the office equipment starts levitating on their own and Mr. Mouri is being dragged on the floor. Takeru sees that Mr. Mouri is being dragged by a Ganma called Book Ganma. Book Ganma drags Mr. Mouri to the rooftop to throw him off. Takeru arrives and demands to let him go, but Book Ganma pushes him off the building anyway. Takeru transforms into Kamen Rider Ghost and manages to save Mr. Mouri in time. Book Ganma jumps down as well and confronts Kamen Rider Ghost for ruining his fun. The two fight each other in a city park where Kamen Rider Ghost gets the upper hand once summoning his Gan Gun Saber. However, Book Ganma reveals that he’s able to duplicate himself and double-teams against Kamen Rider Ghost. Yurusen suggest to Kamen Rider Ghost to turn the Gan Gun Saber into it’s naginata more and manages to fight off the two same Ganmas. Kamen Rider Ghost manages to destroy one of them with Omega Stream, but realizes that he destroyed the duplicate and the real one was the one with the bird on his hat and has already ran off. Later, Akari and Onari find a map in one of the offices that shows the other affiliates that the company has took control of. Once they figured out that the pattern of the affiliates is shaped like an eye, the equipment in the building starts floating. Akari shoots out the Shiranui all over the room and reveals one of Book Ganma’s duplicates. In all the other buildings, other duplicates are making everything float until the the pattern of their locations form an eye that cuts into the ground and causes part of the city to float up into the sky. Takeru and Kuroda confront Mr. Hashiba, along with his secretary, at the top of the building and find out that he’s trying to be like Nobunaga. Seeing now that Mr. Hashiba is being used to summon a Parka Ghost from a letter of Nobunaga he had, Takeru hugs him and feels his life energy, opening his eyes. With Hashiba now realizing the error of his ways, Book Ganma appears. Takeru transforms into his Robin Hood form and fights with Book Ganma. The fight leads to another park where Kamen Rider Ghost tries to shoot him with an energy arrow, but Book Ganma summons multiple duplicates to block it. The duplicates try to outnumber Kamen Rider Ghost, but he manages to destroy all of them with his arrows. Getting mad, Book Ganma summons more duplicates and they all run around Kamen Rider Ghost in order to confuse him. Fortunately, Kamen Rider Ghost is able to duplicate himself as well and uses Omega Strike to shoot at all Book Ganmas, even the real one. With the real Book Ganma shots all the duplicates blow up. Once shot, Book Ganma and his Parka Ghost blow up. From out of the explosion, an Alice in Wonderland book and Book Ganma’s Eyecon fall out, where the Eyecon shatters to pieces. With Book Ganma destroyed, all the other duplicates vanish. Powers/Abilities Ghost Nature: With Book Ganma being a ghost-like creature, he has ghost-like abilities. He is intangible, invisible, and cannot be heard. He is only intangible when he is not performing any destructive actions. Palm Beams: Book Ganma can shoot orange-colored beams from the palm of his hands. Duplication: Book Ganma is able to duplicate himself in order to outnumber his opponent. Levitating Objects: Book Ganma is able to levitate to objects around his area. Speed: When needed to, Book Ganma and his duplicates are able to run around at a fast speed. Quotes *''Spooky enough for you? Well, it’s gonna get spookier!'' -Book Ganma’s first line. *''Oh, I’m so scared. Fine, I’ll let him go......all the way to the ground.'' -Book Ganma when Takeru tells him to let his victim go on a rooftop. *''Talk about lame, are you trying to ruin my fun?'' *''I’m dead! Oops, no I’m not!'' - Book Ganma after he duplicates himself when Kamen Rider Ghost was able to slice him. *''All you good boys and girls out there, shhhh...'' -Book Ganma when he sneaks off while is duplicate is being destroyed. *''See ya later! Oops, dang it...'' *''Yeah, you’re gonna pay! I’m done playing around.'' *''Those useless clowns..'' -After Kamen Rider Ghost destroys Book Ganma’s duplicates. *''I’m really mad, now! Enough’s enough!'' *''You got me!'' -Book Ganma’s last line. Category:Kamen Rider Kaijin Category:Ghost Kaijin Category:Object-Based Kaijin Category:Ghost Ganma